


[水蓝]破晓

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo





	[水蓝]破晓

双向暗恋，痴汉预警

一

从年初搬走之后，喻文波很久没有用过这个卫生间了，感觉却并没有多少陌生，一切从旧的设施，换了新的毛巾和瓶瓶罐罐。

水龙头打开了，哗哗的声音在狭小闭塞的空间里有些吵闹，他拿着蓝哥给的那罐卸妆膏，却没有着急用，转手放在了洗漱台上。

洗漱台上还有很多其他的东西，有些他认得，有些不认识，都是蓝哥的。所有的气味混合在一起分辨不出来，他有点好奇其中哪罐是蓝哥身上湿淋淋桂花般的味道，环顾了一圈却无从下手。

最后还是拿着那罐卸妆膏，在脸上胡乱得揉搓了两把。

不该是这样的，蓝哥说过，要等膏体在脸上乳化，变成了泡沫状才能冲洗。他以前不知道乳化是个什么状态，洗脸的时候也睁不开眼，蓝哥就会边刷牙边看着他，合适的时候用胳膊肘戳他一下，意思就是可以洗了。

喻文波睁开眼，脸上有些泛红，湿淋淋的水珠顺着脸颊就流淌了下来。他下意识把手伸向毛巾架，却又忽然停滞在半空中。这里已经没有他的毛巾了。

这里没有任何属于他的东西，也没有蓝哥。他在把卸妆膏和洗面奶递过来之后，侧过身走了出去，没有等待，没有回头。

这样狭小闭塞的卫生间也一瞬间变得空荡，连水滴在地上都轰隆作响。

喻文波深吸了一口气，再几不可闻得吐出来，像是一个吞进胸膛的叹息。他听了听外面没有动静，反手关上了门。

蓝哥的生活有很多仪式感，和难以察觉的秩序。比如纯棉干燥的白毛巾是擦脸的，淡蓝色的毛巾擦头发，而浴巾晾在阳台上。

喻文波把那条白毛巾取了下来，对着镜子擦干净了脸上的水渍，恍惚间嗅到了那股淡淡的湿桂花香，可当他把脸埋在毛巾间仔细闻时，却又没有任何气味。

时间总是让人产生难以分辨的错觉。

喻文波不自觉摸了摸下颚，他的情绪有波动的时候，总是会下意识做这个动作。刚冒出来的胡渣硌着指尖有些痒。蓝哥说过，凌晨是胡子长得最快的时候。

他总是知道些莫名其妙的知识，逮着机会就向自己科普，喻文波想，也只有这种时候，他才多少有种虚长一岁的哥哥样子。

架子上那瓶朗仕喻文波是认得的，不过上面全是英文，和剃须刀放在一起。他猜应该是剃须啫喱，挤出来一些糊在了下巴新长出的胡渣上，用蓝哥的剃须刀沿着唇周缓慢得划过去，细腻的触觉像是冷冰冰的抚慰。

蓝哥刮胡子是自己教的，只有这件事，他跑在了蓝哥前面。

十四五岁的男生都会在荷尔蒙的撺掇下，毛发和朦胧的思绪暗中生长开来，但是蓝哥却要比别人都要晚些，光滑白嫩到十七岁，纤细的骨架子看上去都像个小学生。

喻文波曾经还很恶劣得想过，不知道蓝哥身体的其他地方，是不是也没有多少毛发。

他被自己的想法吓到了，却无法控制有时候盯着蓝哥雪白的两条腿，故作不经意得看上去，寻找着他身上成长的痕迹。

后来蓝哥确实成长了，他也需要每两天刮一次胡子，不再穿短裤露着腿满基地跑，挺直了瘦削却展开的背，像颗细瘦的白杨树。

只是树与树之间，哪怕根须在地下缠绕成分隔不开的城池，茎叶也不得不向着相反的方向生长开去，寻求着各自喘息的阳光和空气。

喻文波洗掉了残余的泡沫，抬起头，却把镜子中自己的印像看成了蓝哥的脸，他不带眼镜时迷茫澄澈的瞳孔，瘦削白皙的脸颊，脖颈间稍微凸起泛着红的喉结。

蓝哥会在这里刷牙，细白的软毛顺着牙龈和舌头拂过去，雪白的泡沫沿着嘴角滴落下来。他会脱下衣服，赤着湿哒哒的脚走进淋浴间，打开水龙头的时候仰起脸去接喷射而出的热流，舒服满足得背过身，把沐浴液涂满身体的每一寸。如果隔音不那么好，还能听见他唱歌的声音，像只嘤咛的小猫，断断续续不知道是什么音调。

水龙头没有关，哗啦啦的声音回荡在洗手间里，是警示，也是拖延。喻文波觉得自己有些变态，有些恶心，像个窃贼窥视着遥不可及的东西。

他勃起了。

在这个曾经属于他们俩的地方，在这个现在只属于蓝哥的私人空间里。

二

不是第一次，也不会是最后一次，他像这样厌恶，却不可抑止得为了蓝哥而勃起。

哪怕青春期失控的荷尔蒙都消散在成长的洪流中，那些午夜梦回的幻想却成了心底扎根发芽的种子，越是想要逃避，就越是野蛮生长。

爱欲是不能压抑的，找不到纾解的隘口，总有一天会决堤。喻文波叹了一口气，把水龙头开到最大，手伸进裤裆握住了自己的分身。

脸埋在柔软的触感中，鼻息都是香甜的气味。他抱着蓝哥的毛巾自慰，就像是没有分开前的那些夜晚，黑暗中一个人坐在马桶盖上，幻想着门外房间里那个熟睡的哥哥，欲望压在小腹像一团浇不灭的火种。

要烧起来，把自己烧得赤裸裸，站到蓝哥面前，变成失去理智嘶吼着的兽。

蓝哥。

我想要你。

这种要，是原始侵占，是野蛮无理。就像一棵树圈死了另一棵树，隔绝开外面的空气和阳光，连根带叶都违背伦理得纠缠在一起。

多么扭曲啊。

喻文波的灵魂仿佛脱离了躯体，浮在天花板上厌恶得看着这个在镜子前自慰的男人，手指圈住紫红丑恶的欲望，为了虚无缥缈的臆想而抽插，喘息，瓶颈中挣扎，久久不得高潮。

在臆想里厮磨纠缠，现实中却只能仓皇逃窜。

懦夫，可悲可笑。

咚咚。

“杰克，你还没洗完吗？”

三

喻文波睁开了眼，反手顺势拉起裤子，挺直的下身在裆部倔强得撑着，连盖在外面的T恤都凸起一个弧度。

如此丑陋尴尬的状态。

他把头放在冰冷的水管下淋了个通透，晚上发型师吹了一个小时蓬松的头发坍塌下来，滴着水贴在额头。潮红从脸上褪去，穿戴起波澜不惊的壳，他终于关掉了水龙头，转身开了门。

蓝哥就站在这儿，歪着头疑惑得看着他这副狼狈的样子，犹豫了一下，进来拿起淡蓝色的毛巾盖在了他的头上。

“那个发型其实还可以……没那么丑的，他们就是调侃你一下。”

你看，这就是蓝哥，他会以为喻文波淋湿的头发只是因为不喜欢那个发型，去拿擦头发的毛巾没有注意到旁边不见的白色那条，也永远不会知道自己的身体落在喻文波的眼里，又是怎样的不着寸缕，情色迤逦。

喻文波喉咙很干，闭上了眼睛，空气里都是属于蓝哥的温热气息，他找寻已久的湿润桂花香味，就这样无辜而不知收敛得钻进了肺里，填得胸膛满满当当。

那个漂浮在天花板下的灵魂，又咧开了嘴对着自己谑笑。

懦夫，可悲，可笑。

喻文波睁开了眼，蓝哥刚好擦到他的刘海，用毛巾摩挲着分开了前面的头发，便和他滚烫的目光撞了个正着。

“蓝哥。”

这样沙哑低沉的声音，像是那些吞进胸腔的叹息一瞬间都吐露出来，所有情感都来不及分辨，王柳羿也来不及反应。

喻文波吻住了他。

颤栗的唇挨着颤栗的唇，没有任何技巧，不带任何情欲。理智的大厦哗啦啦坍塌成废墟，喻文波却又在这样的废墟中，绝望而满足得想要哭泣。

一棵树想要拥抱另一棵树，便至少要付出一方折断的代价。

他拥有了此刻的蓝哥，却即将失去两个人的未来。

喻文波猛地睁开眼，甚至来不及去体会这无法复制的柔软触觉，恐慌便淹没了头顶，指着脊梁让他仓皇推开面前人，转身就要落荒而逃。

蓝哥拽住了他的衣角，像拽住了一个即将溺水的亡命之徒。

喻文波回过头，看到了那张和幻想逐渐重叠的面容，眼中蓄着海一样复杂的情绪，环过肩抱住了自己，贴着耳边委屈而哽咽得说。

“喻文波，不可以推开你主动去亲吻的人啊。”

四

人与人之间的距离是不可以用米数来丈量的，绝大多数时候，我们都是通过一张近在咫尺的皮囊，去揣测一个远在天际的灵魂。

王柳羿以前对这句话深信不疑。

房间里没有开灯，他躺在床上，胳膊抬起来遮住了眼睛，漆黑一片里听觉便变得极度敏感。好像浴室里那些哗啦啦落下的水声，每一滴都打在他胸口，胀满了难以言语的酸涩。

他很久没有听到过这个声音了。在喻文波还没有搬走的时候，他总是会仔细得去听那些不属于自己的水声，淅沥或者呼啸，从两个人共用的浴室中传出来，有种懵懂难言的暧昧。

他总是这样聆听着，哪怕在万众瞩目的镜头前，眼睛垂落在镜片后面，故作不经意得抬起来，目光轻飘飘落在旁边人的身上，再轻飘飘得移开。游离在注意和打量的边界线上，不至于使人难堪，却足以让人察觉。

而他也曾坦然得想要喻文波察觉。

那时候人还小，不害臊，十六七岁的年纪觉得喻文波真好看，那就忍不住想要多看看，眼睛里只有他，摄像头里也只有他。

可惜这些曾经不知收敛的暧昧，到二十岁反倒变成了图穷匕见般的惶恐。

这世上没有无缘无故的疏离和逃避，喻文波这个人真的很耿直，他的拒绝和回避没有任何周旋，就这么朝面门上扔过来，让自己想忽视或者自欺欺人都难。

他从这个房间搬走之后，王柳羿对着忽然空荡出来的一片空气，却有着窒息般的无措。

很难去形容这种成长所带来的感觉，明明是那么亲近的两个人，就像是种子的两瓣，当芽从中央冒出来，两片果核就不得不互生间隙，彼此分割。

洗手间在门外的右边，他的床在门内的右边，这样一想，好像也就隔着一堵不薄不厚的墙，却又是泾渭分明的两个空间。

喻文波知道怎么卸妆了吗？如果乳化不干净会长闭口的。他总是不注意这些，底子再好的脸也禁不起随便折腾。

王柳羿忽然想起，刚才自己把卸妆膏和洗面奶递给喻文波时，他十根手指上满是倒欠的疤痕。

喻文波想事情的时候，总是会去抠那些疤痕。他以前还以为那是因为缺什么维生素，在网上查了一圈，回头却得出一个结论，只是喻文波管不住手罢了。

后来每次喻文波低下头去抠手指的时候，他就戳一下他，让他别乱弄，会感染的。

想到这儿，王柳羿心里居然稍微有一点满足感了。你看，这个人明明不该离开我的。

水声停下来了，突如其来的寂静和黑暗让人变得有些脆弱，王柳羿抱着自己翻了个身，心情又慢慢从这些莫名的自信中跌落下来。

可是他还是离开你了，不是吗？

以前的每个夜晚，只要他像这样侧过身，就能看到另一张床上的喻文波，隔着不到两米的距离，沉睡在被褥之中，没有任何防备，像只抱着爪子的柴犬。

人与人之间的距离，两米算近的吗？他和喻文波两个人，曾经也像是彼此的影子，吃饭睡觉，连上厕所都要一起，可是这样都还不算亲近，还是会分离。

如果两米不够，那拥抱算近吗？他和喻文波是拥抱过的，在一个重要的场合，那个男孩毫无征兆得扑进自己怀里，叫着他的名字。

以至于现在王柳羿看过很多次那个视频，都有些不真实的感觉。如果拥抱算是两个男人之间最亲近的距离，为什么他还是无法看清喻文波自相矛盾的表露呢。

水声又响起来了，这一次却似乎比上一次更加遥远。王柳羿蒙上了被子，他有些发抖，额头上却满是汗水。

喻文波是他近在咫尺，不可触碰的那副皮囊，是他努力接近，试图揣测的那个灵魂。

五

比拥抱更加亲近的距离，应该就是做爱了吧。

褪去了所有衣物的阻隔，皮肉坦诚相待，胸膛贴着胸膛，两颗心脏感受着彼此的跳动。

还有比这样更加亲近的吗？

如果可以，王柳羿在幻想，他要喻文波进入自己，所有欲望与快感的插头，捅进包容接纳的端口，他愿意把自己的所有都变成电流传送给这个人。

他的爱与绝望，苍白羸弱的灵魂，轻飘飘随着那个彼此连接的地方，交融成混乱不堪的礼物，颤着手全部献祭出去。

献祭给这个自己等待着长大的男孩，卑微讨好着，希望他不要随着岁月离开。

只是幻想罢了。王柳羿从枕头下面掏出那瓶凡士林，蘸在冰凉的手指上，颤巍巍褪下了裤子，找到那个不断将理智和疯狂泄露而出的缺口，慢慢堵了进去。

他的脸埋进了被子里，感觉不到呼吸，只能感觉得到空虚。无论是胸腔，还是那个洞口。他缺失了一块，像是个孤零零的影子，在一片漆黑中找不到自己。

喻文波啊。

慢点走啊，你把我弄丢了。

喻文波就在这堵墙后面，隔着不到两米的距离。可能在洗脸，或者上厕所，水声哗啦啦流动着。明明这么近，王柳羿却觉得好遥远了，他甚至觉得自己的灵魂也如此遥远，只能将湿冷的手指加速抽插在潮热的后穴里，所有欲望交合成孤独的洪流，包裹成一个永远送不出手的礼物。

到不了，还是很空。又插进去了一根手指，搅弄着噗嗤的声音，在房间里细微而响亮得让人难堪。

他以前也这样做过，虽然说起来很丢人。

在熬夜rank到很晚的时候，回到房间时，喻文波已经睡了过去，就在离他不远的那张床上，刀刻出来一般的少年轮廓，在墙壁上投射出惊心动魄的侧颜。

王柳羿就看着这样的侧颜自慰，躲在被子里一只手抚弄着下半身，一只手揪住自己贫瘠弱小的乳尖，咬住唇像只不知羞耻的母猫。

怎么可以这样呢，自己怎么可以这么脏呢？他所有的卑微淫辱，低贱放荡，都和喻文波有关。只和喻文波有关。

水声停了。

王柳羿也停下了手，黑暗中一切都是寂静的，爱和欲望也是寂静的。他把手指抽了出来，收缩的穴口啪嗒一声合上，像从未向谁开启过一样。

他没有高潮，甚至没有完全勃起。自我抚慰的些许快感更像是一记雷声，指着头顶打下来，告诉自己这一切是多么可怜和无趣。

人从幻想中清醒过来时的样子，大抵就像是这样狼狈而绝望。他需要的是喻文波，而不是这两根手指。

用纸巾擦了擦手，把裤子从脚踝上拉起来，再掀开被子爬下床。

王柳羿太瘦了，宽松的t恤，宽松的裤子，将这副刚刚在幻想中被自己玩弄得一塌糊涂的身体包裹起来，看不出任何淫靡和沉溺，恍惚间还是那个十六岁的孩子。

虽然很无耻，他想再靠近一点，如果可以的话，最好能有一点肢体接触，就一点点。他很需要这些，哪怕只是不经意的接触，都能支持着他的幻想，再坚定得走很长一段路。

轻轻打开了卧室门，却看到浴室的门严丝合缝得关着。王柳羿抚了抚额头，手落在门上，犹豫着，终于敲了两下。

六

门过了很久才打开，或许也没有那么久，只是王柳羿自己害怕着，想要落荒而逃。在他想转身的前一秒，门打开了。

喻文波从头到脸都湿透了，刘海搭在眉头上，水从脸颊滴进了脖颈喉结。王柳羿有一瞬间的怔愣，如同撞破了什么不该撞见的结界。他从来没有见过这样的喻文波，像只脱开了壳的蚌。

他有些不知道该怎么办，狭小的空间里是久违的只属于他们两个人的呼吸，紧仄的空气穿梭于交互相错的口鼻。喻文波不说话的时候，他有点惶恐，有些心疼，只能拿过毛巾帮他先擦拭干净。

这种氛围很奇怪，明明两个人都穿戴着整整齐齐的皮囊，却有种赤裸相对的凝滞和尴尬。王柳羿只能从后面将毛巾慢慢擦拭到前面，细瘦的手指隔着棉绒按摩在喻文波的头皮上。

他看着自己的手，忽然间想起来这两根手指刚才放到了什么地方，整张脸瞬间从脖子红到了耳朵，低下头只希望整个人埋到地里去。

可是他低下头，却看到了喻文波隆起的裆下，连宽松的运动裤都支起帐篷。

“蓝哥。”

突如其来的亲吻，甚至不能算是亲吻，更像是兽啃食着自己觊觎良久的猎物。喻文波的嘴唇是凉薄的，含着王柳羿饱满的下唇吮吸撕咬，那块肉充了血变成了娇艳欲滴的花苞。

初吻的两个人都不会换气，王柳羿的眼镜都被撞歪掉到地上，啪嗒一声，惊得喻文波整个人如梦初醒，喘息着转身就要走。

王柳羿什么都看不清，世界一瞬间变得模糊不清，刚刚还近在眼前的人只留下一个仓皇逃窜的背影，他下意识一把拽住了他。

有种直觉窜上头顶，如果这一次不拽住喻文波，自己将永远失去他。这个想法很没道理，好像是默认了自己拥有过一样。

“喻文波，不可以推开你主动去亲吻的人哦。”

所有的顾虑和自尊都被这一吻消失殆尽。王柳羿在喻文波惊愕无措的眼神中，张了张口想说些什么。可他又什么都说不出来。

三年来的挣扎，试探，深情和失望，怎么能说得清楚呢？还有无尽扫兴的疑惑和质问，冷落和委屈，又怎么三言两语问清楚呢？

何况还是一个本就不善言辞的喻文波。

可是说不说又重要吗？他们已经亲吻了彼此。没有什么言语比行动更加直接。

是这个道理，王柳羿想了想，拽着喻文波衣角的手顺势把住他的腕，拉着他的手掌探进了自己的裤裆。

喻文波整个人都僵直了，像个木偶人随着他摆弄，直到手摸到一片粘腻的湿润，指尖被温热潮湿的穴嘬了一口，他才瞪大了双眼，一脸的不可置信。

行动是最直白的语言，而身体绝不骗人。

王柳羿浑身上下被羞耻烧得红彤彤的，脸别向一边，又觉得有些气不过，另一只手隔着布狠狠抓了喻文波的裆下一把。

你看看，原来我们两个半斤八两。

喻文波这才从惊愕中缓过神来，脸上是毫不掩饰的狂喜和得意，像只得了奖赏的狗，尾巴恨不得翘到天上去，嘴上却恢复了得理不饶人的混话。

“连内裤都没有穿，是因为我湿的吗？”

七

他们在那个彼此陪伴了三年的房间里做爱，在那张属于王柳羿的床铺上坦诚相待，头顶昏黄的灯光包裹着，见证了两个人所有的迷茫和成长。

直到那个臆想中雪白细瘦的身体从衣服间剥落而出，蜷曲在塌陷的被单上时，喻文波都觉得自己在一场随时会转醒的梦境。

醒过来还是张口难言的隔阂与试探，身不由己的现世沉浮。

至少这一刻他们彼此拥抱，凭借着二十岁的勇敢，挥霍着十六岁开始的爱欲，青涩，迷茫，不知所措。

王柳羿在害怕，不论是心理还是身体，本能而羞愧得缩成一团，遮蔽着白花花的私密。

他不该害怕的，这样的情景曾经无数次出现在他的梦境里，闭上双眼，脑海中都是那些凝滞住的夜晚，幻想着企图用手指模拟另一个人的抚慰。而现在，这个人正在抚慰自己。

太不真实了，不真实到他想要大声呼喊那个名字，脱口而出的却是细弱而小声的颤音。

“喻文波...你亲亲我...”

喻文波便吻他害怕的地方，他若是羞赧得不愿睁开眼，喻文波便吻他的眼睛，他若是颤抖着嘴唇，喻文波便吻他猩红艳丽的唇角。他恐惧未来顾虑良多，喻文波便亲吻他的胸口，隔着皮肉把灼热的爱灌进他的心膛。

别怕蓝哥，是我。

到最后王柳羿呻吟着挺起胸前的两颗樱桃，下身颤栗得立起来，羸弱而无助。喻文波就张口，把他迷茫的欲望含进了唇舌。他从来没有做过这档子事，却有着无师自通般的天赋。像本能守护着猎物的野兽，要藏在嘴里，不能让别人窥伺这样的脆弱，谁也无法侵占。

“杰克……别……”

他的拒绝带上了哭腔，像是嘤咛的猫，断断续续，落在喻文波耳中如同羽毛一样，挠心挠肺。

“唔……啊……”

蓝哥哭着射了出来，茫然地像条失水的游鱼，挣扎着弓起身又坠落回床铺，睁着涣散朦胧的眼来看喻文波，羞愧得满脸通红，颤抖着手想帮他擦掉嘴角的白灼。

喻文波握住了他的手腕，亲吻他的手指，苍白青葱的指节舔得湿漉漉后，便引领着他探向了后面那个去处。

蓝哥羞得整张脸通红，膝盖抱在胸前，隐秘之处城门大开，颤抖着手指探进去两个指节，咬着唇困顿而努力得扩张着。

喻文波就趴在他的腿上看，他从来没有见过这样的场景，蓝哥细长白嫩的手指插在那个鲜红滴水的洞口里，拉扯开一片粉嫩的细肉。太冲击了，这个什么事儿都能教自己的哥哥，是不是也曾很多次，像这样自己操着自己？

“蓝哥，谁在艹你？”

王柳羿整张脸都羞得滴血，从他第一次发现自己这个贪婪空虚的小口时，就再也没有其它人出现在这场没有尽头的幻想中了，从始至终，只有那个一床之隔的少年，有着刀刻出来的侧颜。

“是波波啊，只有喻文波...你帮帮我…杰克哥…”

早在洗漱室里便勃起的下体充血肿胀，像是要把床单烫出一个洞来。但他却没有机会去抚慰，现在却已经箭在弦上，摇摇欲坠。

可是两根手指的扩张却还远远不够。喻文波的东西比不上人秀气，看上去是不合年纪的狰狞，那东西和手指怎么能比呢，插进去就是失控的兽，谁都拉不住。喻文波心里没底，他知道自己是个处，第一次的男人没有几个能理智的，最后受伤的还是蓝哥。

王柳羿又急又慌，声音里都是呜咽。他能感受到喻文波的欲望还抵在自己稚嫩的臀尖，却不知道要怎么为他疏解，无助得快要哭了出来。

“我怕弄疼你……”

喻文波的话还没说完，蓝哥就张着手臂紧紧抱住了他的脖颈，小脸埋在胸膛前哭得抽泣哽咽。

“我不怕疼……我怕你不需要我……我怕你离开我，一个人住也过得很好……我怕你有了新的辅助……”

每字每句都缀了血泪，喻文波搂紧了怀中的人，扶着阴茎照着洞口便一插到底。所有话都破碎在尖叫和呻吟之间。

锥心刺骨的结合。

两个人都是撕裂般的痛觉，扯开了皮肉鲜血淋漓，却只有这样才能拥抱到彼此。

疼痛让人感受到真实，像是给美梦烙刻下了切身的印记，喻文波搂着怀里颤栗的人，开始慢慢的抽插，律动。每一次颠簸，心脏便抽疼一下。

蓝哥……蓝哥啊……

这个他十六岁便恨不得揉碎了揣在胸膛的人，现在就躺在自己身下，抱着双腿露出脆弱不堪的里子，拿血肉包裹住他所有搅弄风云的欲望。

痛苦的呻吟逐渐变了声调，在毫无章法的冲撞中碾磨过某一点，蓝哥咛喃着仰起了脖子，喉结都红得滴水。紧致的肠道被刺激得失神的松开，又忽然死死咬着吮吸。

喻文波低下头去吻他的喉结，照着那一处打桩般得抽插，像是要给蓝哥的肚子里打满爱欲的气体，胀得他的小腹像皮球一样鼓起来。

全部抽出来，又一口气插到底。雪白的臀尖都被撞的泛红，稚嫩脆弱的穴口湿得一塌糊涂，抽搐着嗫嚅。

喻文波就照着那醉生梦死的去处，冲撞着，低吟着，颤栗着射精，滚烫的捅进潮热的肚子里，像是要把灵魂也一并交付出去。

蓝哥被做到失声，惨白的大腿根全是玷污的白灼和鲜红的吻痕，鹿一样的眼睛被泪和汗糊住睁不开，张开手臂摸索着要一个拥抱。

喻文波就抱着他，躺倒在床上，不应期的阴茎从洞穴中滑落出来，流了满臀缝的稠液。

五

黑暗和困倦席卷过脊背，王柳羿几乎是昏迷般沉睡了过去。喻文波却只是闭着眼，紧紧搂着他的腰，意识反而越加清晰。

他们是披荆斩棘的刀与鞘。是霞洛，就算峡谷中梦魇开了大，也能踩着脚下的印记寻找彼此。如果世界现在就坠入洪荒，他们拥抱着就变成了舟和帆，迎着浪翻滚前去。

一场酣畅淋漓的梦境，前路未知，窗外却已天光乍泄。

END


End file.
